Moving Day
by TheKingofAnimeandManga
Summary: Sanae needs help moving in to her new house and Tomoya is there to offer assistance. He also offers another kind of assistance. ONE-SHOT Lemon.


**THIS IS MY FIRST CLANNAD STORY! SANAE POV**

Akio, Nagisa and I recently sold our house and bought a new one in Hikarizaka. Yeah, I know, pretty much a miracle in Japan's market. We had hired movers to do the heavy lifting and all that was left was a lot of odds and ends. Unfortunately Akio would be at the bakery for a few hours and Nagisa would be doing something with Kyou so that would leave me alon. I got Tomoya and Youhei to help. It was going to be strange considering Youhei had that crush on me. Saturday morning arrived and Youhei, albeit an hour late, with Tomoya. Youhei was hungover and fairly useless although he did bring Tomoya and a van so I couldn't complain too much. Tomoya actually did most of the work and was quite pleasant to be around. I found out he was training for his first triathlon which is something I have often thought of trying some day. It gave us something to talk about while we worked.

Around noon Youhei said he had to go to return the van he borrowed and then couldn't wait to go back to bed. Tomoya had brought his bike and was planning on going for a ride as soon as we were finished with him. Youhei left and Tomoya helped me take the last few boxes into the house. I offered Tomoya something cold to drink as it was almost 80 degrees out and we were both sweating bullets from all the work. I got him some water and noticed he was eyeing the swimming pool in back.

"Did you want to take a swim Tomoya?" I asked. Our new house included a pool which I thanked God.

"I'd love to," he answered, "Is their a suit I can borrow?"

"Somewhere in one of these boxes I'm sure there is, but God knows how long it would take to find it. Just go in your underwear, it's no big deal."

"Really? You wouldn't mind?" he asked with eyebrows raised .

"No, don't be silly. Come on, you go out this way," and I led him out back.

"Wow, this is really nice," he said as we entered the pool area.

"Yeah the only problem is we only filled the pool a few days ago so it's still pretty cold. Could be a shrinkage problem," I laughed referencing the old Seinfeld episode.

"Oh, I'm not concerned about that," he said rather confidently as pulled his tee shirt over his head and then kicked his shoes off and the started unbuttoning his jeans.

His body was amazing. Total lean muscle! I actually started blushing and turned away to find something to do so as not to stare.

"Sanae," he called as I walked into the house.

I turned around to see what he wanted and there he was looking like a Calvin Klein add in his tighty whities. It was then that I first noticed his package. OMG! It looked huge!

"Do you think you could find me a towel?"

"I'll look," I said while thinking eyes up, eyes up, eyes up.

I found him a towel, and then found him, soaking wet, bouncing on the diving board. Now this was just ridiculous. His underwear was totally see through, his cock obscenely bouncing around. I had to stifle a laugh. Here I was, in my own backyard, with total privacy, with a might as well be naked guy at least twenty years younger than me with a body to die for, bouncing up and down on my diving board...

"How do I get myself in these situations?" I laughed to myself.

"What's so funny," he asked before diving in again.

He came to the surface, floating on his back his cock again on prominent display.

"You're not very modest are you," I said still chuckling nervously.

"Aren't you concerned about shrinkage anymore," he said smiling, almost laughing himself.

As he climbed out of the pool right in front of me, I said, "OK hot shot it appears shrinkage may not be a problem for you."

With that he pulled his underwear down, and started literally swinging his cock around before putting it away and doing a back flip, back into the pool. We both burst out in laughter!

"That was so rude, oh my God I can't believe I just did that."

We were just giggling away when I said, "I can't imagine what it would look like without shrinkage."

"Let me see it again," I said feeling bolder.

"I don't think that is a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Well, you're a married women for one. What would your husband think if he knew you had a younger man in your swimming pool showing his wife his extraordinary penis?" he said again floating on his back now openly teasing me with his package that now was showing signs of an erection. "Also let's not forget I'm dating you daughter? What would Nagisa think if I have sex with her mother?"

"Oh, extraordinary is it now," I quipped, thinking to myself, " What would my husband and daughter think? If they only knew. Akio would be turned on beyond belief, not that I'd ever let Tomoya know that. And I think Nagisa would freak out but I'd get her over it somehow.

Hopping back out of the pool and walking right up to me to where it was almost touching me, he said, "You don't think it's extraordinary?"

Now I was really breathing heavy. I was actually shaking.

I stuttered, "Ahh, I , um, I don't know I only saw it for a second or two. I'd be better able to judge if I saw it again." I really did want to see it again. In fact I really wanted to do a lot more than just see it.

"I tell you what. If you take off your jeans and top, I'll show it to you again."

"Now Tomoya," I replied, "How do you think my husband would feel about his wife being almost naked in his swimming pool with a much younger man who it just so happens, may possibly have an extraordinary penis. Not mention my daughter aka the girl you're dating."

"Well, at least we have now established that the penis in question is in fact extraordinary, " he said as he boldly began unbuttoning my jeans and pulling them down over my hips. Oh man was I hot. My pussy was on fire. This kid was really turning me on.

"I said possibly," as I allowed him to pull my jeans off as I touched his chiseled abs for the first time. He then put my arms up over my head and pulled my wet tank top over my head and off. With my hand still on his stomach even though I no longer needed it for balance, I couldn't help noticing he was now rock hard. His cock, barely contained in his briefs, extended all the way over to his hip. I slid my hand down and touched it! Oh my God I wanted him to fuck me sooo bad.

"Well I guess you can decide now," Tomoya said breathing heavily as I stroked his impressive manhood through his underwear.

I peeled his underwear down and let his giant cock spring out. I wrapped my hand around it's awesome girth, and very lightly stroked it up and down. If I had to guess I'd say it's around 12 inches! Much bigger than Akio's 8 inches! I then grabbed him by the cock and led him into the house. As I did, I looked back and said, "Extraordinary is almost an understatement!"

Inside the house, in the living room, he stopped me and told me to turn around. I did.

"Take your bra off," he said commandingly. I did.

"Take your panties off," he said next. I did.

"Lie down on the rug." I did.

"Spread your legs." I did.

"What do you want?"

"I want you," I said alternating looking into his eyes and looking at his gorgeous cock.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I want you to fuck me."

"With what?"

Omg he was gonna make me beg him for his cock. The nerve! (I love nerve)

"Please fuck me with your absolutely extraordinary cock," as he kneeled between my legs.

"What, this old thing?"

He held it in his hand and started rubbing it all over my cunt. I noticed even his fingers didn't wrap all the way around it.

"Oh God! Yes, please give it to me. Fuck my pussy with your massive cock. Please I need it."

I'm such a slut at times. Thank God I have such an understanding husband who actually enjoys my sluttiness. Nagisa's still in the dark but she'll find out someday.

And with that Tomoya started pushing his big dick into my pussy. Oh, how I love that stretch! I erupted into orgasm before half of his dick was in me. It was heaven. He was very slow and very gentle and just made me cum over and over and over again. It was so fucking good! I don't know how many times I came but I do know this. After an hour and a half of fucking in many different positions, Tomoya shot the biggest load of hot cum all over my face and in my mouth. As his erection started to fade, I truly enjoyed sucking his beautiful cum covered cock.

And with that, I sent him on his way. As he left, he asked if he could stop by for a swim from time to time. I said, "Now how do you think my husband and your girlfriend would feel about that?"

If he only knew!

 **THE END.**


End file.
